Mae Mihe Saqoyalat
by HouseofFlies
Summary: She was born into Nobility, living as a Northerner for her whole childhood. But overnight her life is turned upside down as she starts to learn what sort of person she really is and wants to be.
1. Chapter 1

All the woman of Deepwood watched on as she rode horse back and managed to keep the black beauty she straddled deadly still. She aimed another arrow and struck the target better than most men twice her age though she did not smirk or bathe in her success. She did not sneak a glance behind her to see who exactly was watching. Instead, she nodded to herself and withdrew another arrow from her quiver.

"Should be left to Dothraki boys..."

"Her father should've beat this out of her..."

She'd heard the whispers all before. Caught all the looks the women threw at her. Saw all the tuts men spat as they watched her skills. She'd experienced them all so many times before, that now the simply rolled right off her back. The women were either truly disgusted or jealous, but it didn't matter because she was the Lady of the grounds and they could not shame her. Where as for the men, they were scared for their own fighting skills being shamed by a young girl.

It was as though she held power over everyone and everything she touched. He father granted her every wish she commanded, teaching her how to handle a sword and bow. Her mother scowled but still loved her whole heartedly, sitting for hours telling her stories of the old Gods and new. The animals, however, was where her talent showed itself as truly remarkable. Anything that was new to her, would practically bow it's head to her. Her horse didn't need to be told to stop or start, it knew in ways people couldn't understand. Maybe it was the eerie calmness of her ways or her gentle touch but one thing was for sure, it made people uncomfortable thinking of what she could make people do if she really wanted them too.

"Jennisei." Her fathers out cry pulled her from the orb of concentration she had built around herself. Taking a glimpse behind her, she soon turned Winter and asked him to walk toward where her father stood.

"Yes father?" Jennisei smiled, melted any anger from this morning in her fathers eyes, and looked behind him as a large swarm of banner men marched through their from gates. "What is the special occasion you have not informed me of?" The joking tone slid back down her throat when her father did not reply straight away and instead watched the two men at the front of the pack who lacked amour.

It didn't take long for her to place the coat of arms with the house name, for if you were a noble and did not recognise the Lannister's, then you weren't truly a noble. What she couldn't figure out however, was why they were here, at Deepwood.

'Maybe they have a dept to repay' Jennisei thought to herself while jumping down off Her horse, restraining from rolling her eyes. She had never been a one to respect that stupid line of simple words they thought kept them out of harms reach.

The older man, she guessed must have been Lord Tywin, due to his greying hair but still powerful posture. And the man who accompanied him was too tall to be the imp Lady Lannister had died giving birth too and too unladylike like to be the beautiful golden haired daughter men always talked about. So she guessed she was in the company of the great young lion, Jaime Lannister himself.

"My lord." Her father greeted, bowing his head to the greater man after he unmounted his horse. The only thing that made him greater if course was his riches.

"Lord Rosemyre, a pleasure to see you again."

As much as Jennisei disliked the Lannister's for what she had been taught about them by her mother. She couldn't help but respect the man who stood tall in front of her now. He was powerful but kind to those who earned his trust and respect. He could be cruel and manipulative, but fair all at the same time. People feared him all the same though, and that's what Jennisei liked, she wanted people to fear her every couldn't explain why this was, maybe she had been born power hungry, or didn't like being that timid little girl for boys to play with and undress with their eyes. Either way she wanted to learn from him.

"I the same." Her father, Stephan, stepped back then and gestured towards his daughter who stood proudly. "May I introduce to you my daughter, Jennisei Rosemyre."

"My Lord." She spoke softly, bowing her head as she curtsied. Letting her eyes rise back up, taking in each intricate detail of his tunic, she saw his kind smile and return it honestly.

"Lady Rosemyre, your beauty had blossomed since the first time we met." Tywin couldn't lie, she was surely was a beautiful woman. She would rival all the other young women in Westeros, but surpass many. "This is my eldest son and heir, Jaime."

Tywin moved his eyes to watch his son, taking note to scold him earlier for the look of distaste he showed towards the girl. Convincing him to come along on this arranged visit was hard enough to do, now to make him smile at the poor girl seemed impossible. He subtly cleared his throat, watching his son who seemed to soon get the hint as he put his best foot forward.

Jennisei watched Jaime with slightly narrowed eyes, not really caring should any three of the men notice. He had been gazing at her as if she had just taken away his last toy and it was not giving her the greatest first impression of him. She seen the mask of hate he already had for but for what reason? She had never met this man, nor had she said anything in the past few minutes that would make him think of her as the dirt he was treating her like.

"My Lady." He bowed, planned faced, the long yellow hair falling into bright green eyes. "It is my honour to be in your company." He could have at least tried to keep the sarcasm to a minimum.

"Indeed." Tywin agreed, his voice a low growl, staying true to the lion that ruled his house and undoubtably his heart.

"Should we head inside, out of this cold and begin discussing business?"

'Business' Jennisei rose her head and furrowed her browse what business could there be to speak of between her father and apt he Lannister's. They were barely allies, learning to respect each other but not full heartedly supporting each other. Unless...here she was an unbetrothed daughter who had ideally come of age a year ago almost, and the son of a Lannister, who was a few years older than her and yet to be wed.

But surely she was not just some form of 'business' agreement to her father?

"Yes, I think that would be best." Tywin fell into step behind her father, but before they were out of reach he turned to give one last instruction to his son. "Jaime. Why don't you take a walk with Lady Jennisei? If your kind, maybe she'll offer to show you the grounds do Deepwood."

"Of course my Lord." She gracefully accepted the suggesting, knowing that Lord Tywin was the only one she was going to be able to please. He smiled great fully down at her but then hardened his eyes towards his son before walking into the main hall of the castle, towards her fathers work chamber.

When the air suddenly turned silent between her and the noble boy, she could sense that he too was feeling just as uncomfortable as she, but that he would do nothing to improve it.

"So, what brings you to Deepwood my Lord?" She broke the silence first and took a step, hoping he would follow and not leave her walking away from him like a fool.

"You certainly have an eye for horses my Lady." He avoided her but she hardly minded as he was civil and the attention was diverted off either of them and onto Winter who still stood tall and obedient behind her.

"Why thank you Lord Jaime. I put a lot of my time into him." She smiled and patted Winter's neck, her fingers combing through the soft and well groomed hair as the stallion followed her.

"I have heard of your said connections with animals." Jaime still adopted the look of disgust but he had been brought up with more manners than to simply voice his thoughts it seemed. Maybe if he stopped acting like a spoiled child, she could actually grow to like him. "Tell me, are the rumours of your skill behind a sword true too?" Scratch what she'd thought. Jaime may as well have spat in her face. She'd heard this all before, not being ladylike enough for the respect of a man.

"I can't say I know what rumours you have heard, but I'd say I'm as good as any man my age." The infamous smirk people had grew to see her with most of the time showed in her lips, it was as familiar to her face as the scales of a snakes skin.

Jaime scoffed, looking over the petite woman by his side. "In your eyes, that may ring true."

"I'd great fully show you should you accept." She was taunting him, he recognised it well as it was the same tone his sister spoke to his little brother in.

"I'd much rather take your word. But maybe another time Lady Jennisei." He turned towards her as they stopped near the stables. "I would hate to embarrass you honour in your own home, and so soon after we had met."

Jennisei had to bite her tongue to stop herself from putting the young Lion in his place. How dare he think he could waltz into her home and talk down to her like some common street rat. He picked up on her anger, she knew he had, she could see the amusement reflected in his eyes.

"Jaime." Lord Tywin interrupted them, his eyes watching the pair closely. To a stranger, they would look like they were growing closer, stood almost toe to toe and gazing into each other's eyes. But Tywin knew his son better than that, he saw the irritation on the girls face and the pace of her breathing. The Lord Lion sighed to himself and raised his chin as the young couple both snapped their heads to the right. "Both of you, come here."

They dare not question his need for them or deny him. Together, although Jennisei trailing slightly behind after handing Winter to one of her fathers men, they walked to the main hall.

* * *

"Marriage!" Stephan met his daughters hard stare with a harsher one, warning her to watch her tone. "You...you can not...simply..."

Surprisingly, the young Lannister who sat by her side was less took back by the sudden announcement. He had known, everyone had known apparently apart from her. Her mother stood behind her father, watching with sad eyes and her brother sat to his side with a smirk. They had never got along, the respect normally present between siblings was barely there, Phillip was probably over the moon to here of her leaving.

"The arrangements have already been made, you are to marry within the month." Tywin's bold voice stated.

"But, you have barely given me time to get used to the idea." Jennisei stuttered and started to play with her fingers. She always knew that she would be set up to marry, she'd been taught by her mother that that was the duty of a normal girl. Of course, when she was younger she dreamed of marrying for love, but as the years passed that dream turned to ash and she learned to accept her fair. However, she had hoped that her impending marriage would not lead to her marrying a man that could not even be decent to her.

"Very few women are given that chance, My Lady," Lord Tywin's voice was softer now as her stood from his chair and walked to stand behind Jennisei, resting a firm hand on your shoulder. "I have come to an agree acne with your father though, and you will marry at Casterly Rock."

She could only nod along to his words, glancing at Jaime briefly to see what he was thinking of all this. To say he looked unhappy would be a very large understatement. He stared down at his arms which crossed over his chest.

"When do I leave?" She whispered timidly, giving up on trying to keep up her strong attitude.

"Dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, favourited and followed this story. I was sooooooo surprised honestly since I've never tried to write anything like this and I've never had such feedback for a story EVER! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you! :D**

* * *

"I can't marry her." Jaime urged his father as he sat in a grand chair in his fathers temporary chambers at Deepwood Motte. He didn't voice anger or raise his voice, just sighed after everything he said with tiredness and rubbed his hand over his temple.

"She's a comely young woman, not only that but she is a good woman." Tywin replied for what seemed like the ten thousandth thine to Jaime. "She will be a good match for you."

"I take your word for it." Jaime's eyes rolled to the back of his head almost as he took a drink from the cup he held in his hand. The sharp red liquid was an expensive one, but the taste was still bitter in his mouth, besides no one really drank it for the taste anyway.

"Do not be so cruel, I raised you better than that."

"No offence but have you looked at the girl properly father." Jaime stated, squinting and pointing out at some random point behind him as if the girl could be seen there. "I mean her dress was barely a dress never mind ladylike, I could see the boots under it."

"She had been out riding." Tywin stuck up for the poor girl. He may have had his views on how a woman should be, but he still saw all that in Lady Jennisei, she just had a little something different to her and that was not always a bad thing in his eyes. "And that is why I thought you would make a good match for her, she enjoys riding and you can teach her more on how to handle a sword."

"I don't want my wife to handle a sword, or any weapon for that matter." The young Lord snapped. "I can't marry Lady Jennisei...we could barely make small talk this morning."

"Well, maybe if you had of started out not being so rude and disrespectful to her. Do not forget that you represent House Lannister and myself!"

"Father I cannot marry her, nor can I any woman." Jaime tried to explain to the stubborn Lord once again. He had tried many times but each time Tywin was either too busy or did not want to listen. Well tonight he would listen and he would respect his sons choice.

"You have no reason not to." Tywin sighed, joining his son in sitting across from him instead of over him like a forthcoming thunder cloud.

"I'm joining the Kingsguard." He looked to his fathers face trying to read him, but he would've had better luck trying to get blood from a stone.

"The Kingsguard?" Lord Tywin questioned, pouting out his bottom lip in thought and with patronisation. "Your place...is not with the Kingsguard. And your place is certainly not in Kings Landing." His green eyes, sparkling with gold more pure than what he was used to holding in his hands, were harsh and showed that not even his own children could escape being talked to like one of his common men. "Your place, is in Casterly Rock. Serving as my heir and a Lord."

"And what if that is not what I want?" Jaime took a stand for himself.

"It does not matter what you want, this is what you were born into and you will serve your family."

"I can serve my family from Kings Landing, Cersei has already began arranging my acceptance into the Kin-"

"She will do no such thing!" The young lion was interrupted by a booming voice, bouncing off the stone walls of Deepwood. "You will both do as I tell you and you will wed the Rosemyre girl in a week from when we arrive back at Casterly Rock."

"Father-" Giving one last final attempt, he narrowed his jaw. But it was short lived. Why couldn't the elder see that he would serve the King well, it may even give his father more power than he already had over the king. He'd have his daughter as the Queen and a man on the Kingguard, both inside the Red Keeps walls.

"There should be no more said on the matter. Go get some rest, we leave at dawn." Jaime was dismissed and knew not to push his luck anymore, so with one last heavy sigh, he stood and walked to go to his own chambers. "And I hope to see you being pleasant to Lady Jennisei from this day forward. Otherwise I'll begin to think myself that she is too good for you." His fathers words hit the back of his head and after a second, Jaime lowered his head in disappointment and exited.

* * *

Like scheduled, the horses set off at dawn. Jennisei give her mother, father and brother one last goodbye before mounting Winter who would safely see her to her new home. They had rode for an hour before the sun had been above the horizon and anyone other than Lord Tywin had yet to speak a word to her. Even the words from the Old Lion had been brief. However as they enter a part of the road more closed in by trees, Tywin sent a look back at his son. Who rode on his own horse beside her.

A few seconds later after this contact between father and son, Lord Jamie cleared his throat and took a few seconds to himself before looking at Jennisei.

"So My Lady, are you looking forward to heading south?" Keeping the politeness in his tone unlike the previous day, he knew his fathers ears would be listening to the whole conversation.

Jennisei took a second to study The Lord, taking in his certainly handsome features and strong jaw. She had to admit that he looked like a lord, standing tall and proud when ever she saw him with a well built and strong body. To her, a person could have introduced this man as a king and she may have believed them without question.

"I suppose." She shrugged as all the dreams she'd had of the South appeared in her head at once. "I have never been to the south, the furthest I've been is Winterfell." She smiled as she recalled the memories.

"Excuse me if I offend, but I would not class Winterfell as the South." Jaime smirked and genuinely smiled upon hearing Lady Jennisei's giggle. He could agree with his father that she was not the worst looking female he delayed eyes on, but she was still no comparison to his sister who was truly the most beautiful in Westeros.

"Neither would I my Lord." She laughed looked ahead at the array of colours still surviving in the sky after the sunrise. "I would hope the real south is much warmer. I do not mean to say I do not enjoy the fresh air of my home, but seeing more sun than snow would be a welcome change."

"I can imagine." Jaime joined in with her soft laughter and directed his horse closer to her. They had started out travelling on practically opposite side if the road but that seemed childish to him now. She wasn't a bad girl, or she didn't seem to be anyway and her looks this morning attracted him far better than before. She had showed herself in the Deepwood Motte courtyard wearing a deep, wine coloured dress which had small black detailing. The colour of her house but simple and overall beautiful. Her black hair was wore down but two small plaits at either side if her face were pinned back to create a crown, perfectly framing her emerald eyes. Her appearance was undoubtably lady like, but a small part of him was still curious to see how she would perform with a sword in her hand.

"So tell me, Lord Jaime..." She started after a short silence. "What is the grand Casterly Rock like in real life?" Jennisei had heard many stories, and whether they came from hand maidens, commoners or other nobles, all of them were more or less the same. The place was beautiful, breath taking, with views looking out onto the sunset sea which reflected every ray of sun that shone down to the sky. The idea was magical and Jennisei hoped it had not been hyped up into some ugly delusion.

"It's undoubtably one of the most magnificent places." He started, riding with ease as one hand flowed in front of him with his speech. "I'm sure you should have no problem settling in." He offered her a smile which she returned. He knew his father had asked to be nice, but she was causing him to want to be nice to her with her pale northern skin and rosy cheeks.

"Really? Do you think?" She perked up, sitting straighter on her horse. "I cannot see it myself."

"Of course, there is no reason for you not too." Jaime reassured her and looked forward briefly to see his father no longer sporting a frown. Although, his betrothed now looked worried as she chewed on her bottom lip. "Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh no, my Lord." Jumping in what he assumed was fright, she came out of her heavy thought and looked at him. "I was just thinking about...about our marriage." They'd both be lying if the mention of the plan did not cause a hint of awkwardness but it was soon shrugged off, first by Jaime and then herself.

"Are you scared?" He was the first to ask.

"Scared? No. Nervous? Undoubtably." She chuckled. "It was all so sudden, only yesterday I woke up still a girl in my own eyes." He felt sorry for the girl in all honestly. When his sister had married she had only moved across Westeros, still seeing most of her family most regularly. But Lady Jennisei...her whole life had changed over night. From northerner to southerner, from girl to woman, maiden to wife. The list could go on and on. But the fact the girl was here, holding her head high with a smile in her face definitely earned her respect from both Lions.

"I can understand. But you will soon settle into your new home." With the smile Jaime offered her, for the first time the thoughts she was trying to push out of her head, mostly surrounding her family and her home, were forgotten and instead the hope that this marriage might be a happy one consumed her. He had been an arse when they first met, but her mother had once said that most men were. 'All of them try to show how tough they can be' Lady Amira had chuckled.

"I hope so my Lord." She smirked and bowed her her.


	3. Chapter 3

She had stood there. Humiliated. Surrounded in the silence of the Grand Hall where fresh beautiful southern flowers still stood in the finest gold vases, lions carved into them. The ivory silk hugged her body and trailed behind her. The design was meant to make the nobles gasp at it's beauty, convince them to adore the woman who wore it and to amaze the men that would greet her at the alter. The seats were still arranged perfectly in lines on either side of her. By now they should have been vacated and the party would have moved to the grounds of Casterly Rock where they would appreciate the views and the warmth on their skin.

But instead the Kingdom had been vacated. Nobles had left, fleeing back to their homes with distaste at how they had all wasted their time. The food had been scrapped. Lemon cakes and honey buns sent down to the city of Lannisport so not all of Lord Tywins money would be through in the waste. And Jennisei had remained an unmarked girl. Abandoned on her wedding day by a man she had grew to appreciate over the past two weeks.

Jaime and helself had spent most of their time together since they had arrived at Casterly Rock. He had shown her the ground, taken her down to the sea front and even challenged her to a clashing of swords while no one was watching. She had thought everything was going overly well. They enjoyed each other's company, they were able to laugh and tell stories of their past. Jennisei even felt herself falling for the young Lion in the passed few day, but now she knew it had all been one sided.

He had left her, not even just her. It was more like the whole of West Westeros and his own father had been kept waiting. She was stood in her chamber waiting for a hand maid to bring her to the Grand Hall for the ceremony but she never came. She kept the brave smile on her face thinking they were running behind schedule, maybe a few guests had turned up late or there was a problem with the reception. In fact, either of those would have been much more welcome than the reality. As minutes slowly turned into an hour, a knock came on her door and Tywin Lannister showed himself.

The Lord of Casterly Rock informed her that his son had not shown himself. He had fled to Kings Landing, disobeying his father and signing himself up to the Kingsguard. He would rather sign up for a life of loneliness and danger, than marry her and settle as an heir to one of the most powerful Houses ever known.

The shame but overall anger on Tywin's face had been evident. She had been almost scared. But against her predictions, he had offered her his greatest apologies on behalf of himself and his son. Then he had arranged her travel for the next morning, for her to go back to Deepwood with the finest of his men to keep her safe. She had been disappointed, but overall heartbroken. She had grew to love the South as well as the life that would come along with it in the future. She had learn her to be father in law was a fair one. Upon leaving her chambers Tywin had spoke of how the Lannister's were in her dept, that had made her smirk.

She couldn't explain how it felt as her heart sunk into her stomach, or how her hands dropped lifelessly to her side. But something in her broke. There was hatred boiling in her veins, begging to take out on someone, anyone...the next person to pass her line of site would have done just fine. But she swallowed it, vowing to herself that the time would come where she would be allowed to take out her anger, whether it be on a target board or a dummy with a sword.

She hated him. She hated him. How could he do this to her? Treat her like such dirt that could be so easily disposed had come here for him. Even wore large south like dresses for him in the raging heat so that he would see her as a good wife and possible mother in the near future. But no, he had to run away to the opposite coast to be happy. She hated him.

* * *

"My daughter, it's so good to have you home." Her father was the first to greet with a wide smile, helping her down from Winter who was tired from the long ride.

"Father." Jennisei smiled and wrapped her arms around Stephan's neck, feeling the comfort of finally seeing a familiar face. Tywin had been right, the men had been his best, not even speaking to her without reason. But they had barely been the best company. She just wanted someone to talk to and now she was back with her mother, she could rant all she wanted about that golden haired fucker.

"Did you have a good trip back?" Her mother asked, stepping forward and embracing her with all the love someone else should have been showing her by now.

"It was decent, too long for my liking though." Jennisei smiled gently and then looked around herself. "Can I head to my chamber now?"

"Of course dear. I will send someone with your dinner in an hour or so." Stephan nodded and gave Jennisei's shoulder one last comforting squeeze before letting her walk off through the narrow passage ways of Deepwood Motte.

Once reaching her old familiar room, she fell on to the bed still covered in her favourite furs, and cried. Not sure how long she cried for, she didn't open her door for the maid with her dinner and laid still until the sun could be seen rising in the eastern skies. Looking up to the yellow rays, she smiled honestly for the first time and stood out of her bed. She had released the sadness, now it was time to release the anger.

* * *

She swung at the dummy, the long skirts of a dress no longer dragging behind her. Instead she wore black form fitting breeches made from the finest fabric, making it far easier for her to ride Winter through the trees as fast as she could push him. Over the top she wore a low cut emerald tunic hanging a few inches from her waist with a black, sleeveless vest over it. The vest was well constructed in thick fabric, hugging the shape of her body so her shapely hips and breasts were shown nicely. Going out slightly at the shoulders and forming a V at the bottom to make the outfit differ from that of a mans. On her feet were black boots of knee length and her hair was tied up, a few short strands left out it the sides to frame her face.

With the improvements she'd done to her own wardrobe, she was able to move much quicker than she even thought was possible. She had fought with her brother a few days back, only a week after arriving back from Casterly Rock, and he had been beat again and again. She was able to feel the wind and the movement of her opponent so much easier. Her blocking had improved overnight and she finally felt free.

Her mother and father had not been the most pleased at her new look, voicing their concerns time after time that it was not suitable for a lady. But the recent wedding situation had managed to get her a lot of sympathy from them so they let it slide, not that she would ever wear a dress again if they asked.

She didn't need a man, therefore there was no need to make the effort to attract one. She felt like nothing could hold her back now. Compared to a few weeks ago she felt so much stronger, mentally and physically and so much more mature. She could ride through the north now, rising out of the saddle and spreading her arms out on either side of her, feeling like an eagle flying miles above ground. She felt like she could take down anyone, anything and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Jennisei!" She heard a voice yell from a short distance away but ignored it, concentrating on the dead man with a straw face. "Jennisei!" Giving up, she slowed her movement and turned to see her mother approaching. "You've been out here all morning."

"I am already aware." Her tone could of been more polite but right now she could not have cared less. Upon arriving back at Deepwood, she had hoped to slaughter the Lannister's on her mothers shoulder but she had never to be seen. Then when she was, all she had to say was 'it's not the end of the world dear'. Not the end of the world? The most eligible man in Westeros had ran away from her, in front of everyone. How was she meant to show her face at another wedding now? And what man would want her after being refused by the 'great' lion, Jaime Lannister.

"Do you not think it's time you started to get ready for Dinner?" The worried frown on Amira's face deepened as she watched her daughter begin to swing the heavy steel around her small body once again. She was good at the skills she had mastered, but this was no way for her to act.

"I am ready for dinner." Jennisei spun and easily slashed through the neck of her dummy, pleasing her but shocking Amira.

"Do you not want to put on a dress?"

"Is there anyone special coming to dinner?" She asked breathlessly, already sick of her mothers hassling.

"No, just your father and brother as usual." Upon her mothers answer, she stopped and planted the sword in the ground. Placing both hands on the smooth leather hilt, she let it hold her weight as her lungs heaved for breath.

"Well then...I shall save my dress for a more special occasion." The smirk had managed to anger more people than it amused in the days gone by. She had grew more confident in herself, which she found odd considering she should have been a shivering mess of rejected nerves. She no longer cared, maybe it was because the worse had happened in her mind. Now she could relax, nothing could embarrass or hurt her more than what had already.

"Well..." Amira tried...setting out to try once more, but she already knew it was a lost cause. She had seen the light in her daughters eyes change. It was still there shining bright but what was once bright and alive with hope was dark and eerie, like the moons reflection on the Blackwater.

"I'm going riding, I'll be back before dark." Without a second of hesitation, she pulled the sword out with ease and replaced it to the scabbard. It hung from a thick black leather belt tied round her waist and lightly hit against her hip as she walked toward the stable.

She rounded the door of the wooden shelter and stood still for a second letting out a sigh of relaxation now her mother was out of sight. It was getting so tiring, hearing there outcries to help her. She didn't want their help. She was finally living like she wanted, the only thing keeping her back was that her title of a Lady and her ties to Deepwood Motte. She wanted to be free. Not held up by the expectations everyone had of her. But one day she would do that, she would fight and ride and run...she'd be The Lord ruler of herself and her own life.


	4. Chapter 4

2 Years Later

The gates opened, Jennisei looked up from the dirty ground and fixed her eyes forward. The dozens of men poured through the stone towers marking the beginning of the castle grounds. Horses feet stamped the mud flat below them as banners were raised high. Those banners. The ones Jennisei's eyes narrowed at as that smirk snaked it's way on her face, the flayed man. The man leading the entourage wore full armour, head to toe in the finest sparking silver with red glazed shoulders. But behind him were the people she had been lined up by her father to greet. The House of Bolton, all the way from The Dreadfort.

Lord Bolton rode at the front, Lady Bolton and, who Jennisei recognised as their son, Lord Roose Bolton. His skin was was pale, like the purest milk but the tone perfectly matched his eyes, bright like the moon light. He held his shoulders back with pride, a show of strength and power. His hair was short and his body seemed almost swamped by large coats and black fur capes. It was all very Noble looking, all very northern looking.

Her eyes caught his as the family lined themselves up in front of them, dismounting their horses before the father walked over to hers. A large grin pasted on his face, while a timid and hopeful to please smile graced the mothers thin lips. But for the younger Bolton, he stared boldly at Jennisei. She knew what he was doing. She'd seen it in many young mans eyes before. Looking down at the dress she wore and then back up at her thin face, he smiled at her with a lop sided sneer. He liked what he saw. Jennisei had to keep a giggle from escaping out her mouth when he bowed his head at her while waiting to be introduced to her father. She would not lie to herself in saying she did not think he was good looking himself. He looked different to her too, not folder and bright like Jaime Lannister, but dark and almost confusing. He had mystery behind his eyes.

"I introduce to you my wife Lady Amira, my son and heir Lord Phillip and my daughter Lady Jennisei." Upon hearing her name she smiled, just like the Lady she had been told to behave like, and curtsied for The Lord of the Dreadfort.

She had been forced out of her trousers and tunic as both her mother and father would not allow her to greet one of the highest Noble families in the whole of the North. Her sword left hanging in her chambers, as well as her quiver. Over the past two years, she had grown even more skilled in handling both weapons, both on foot and on horse back. But at the age of 16, she had yet to use them for a precise reason other than solving little tifs between her and her brother. But as the days passed, her lust to go up against someone grew stronger and stronger. To feel the addrelin of know she was either going to live or die that day, to know the opponents life was in her hands. To see the fear in there eyes as they died under her sword, her skill. To hear them beg for mercy from who was just a little girl, a little Noble girl. Her mind flashed back to when she had rode home with Lord Tywin's men. They had galloped through the forest, all of them behind her like they belonged to her. It had been so empowering, almost making her forget about the troubles she had been dealing with at that time. It made her sit higher in her saddle, eyes glued forward...she wanted that one day. People devoted to her, fighting for her.

Jennisei shook the thought out her head. She knew that wasn't a not a normal way to think, not for a woman. It was forbidden, unacceptable. Besides the only was to get that was to be The Lord or Lady in in ruling, and she would never have that. She was second heir of course, but she knew her brother was strong and should anything happen, by that time he would have heirs of his own. His marriage was already arranged for when Lady Angeline of White Harbour came of age in the coming year.

By the time she tuned back into the introductions taking place in front of her, they were over and the older men walked off together. The women soon followed, as did her brother, so she automatically assumed she was needed wherever they were going. But as she turned towards the main doors into the keep, she caught Roose still watching her with a great interest. Now no one was around she decided to speak up.

"Stare at a Lady too long my Lord and she will start to think something is wrong." Jennisei smirked as she slowly started walking a few feet behind her brother. She heard the young Bolton laugh deeply before he feel into step beside her.

"Excuse me if I offended My Lady, just, I have heard much different to what I see." Her hopes fell as he spoke, he better not have been another sod wanting to know whether she actually knew how To handle a sword.

"What have you heard?" Plainly, her voice flowed and her brow narrowed.

"That you had the strength of a man, and the power if an ox." He started, eyes straight ahead of him. "That you were fierce, terrifying, a monster of both male and female." She chuckled and he looked at her finally.

"And what do you see?"

"I see a beautiful young woman, with the grace of a wild flower." Her eyes moved to meet his and they softened. "But could still hold that strength they speak of. I do not see this monster, or anything terrifying. But in your eyes, I see the darkness that lurks and the damage you could do given the chance. I notice your passion and power, a much more dangerous dream that a fierce beast with a sword."

Jennisei was taken back. Would she be mistaken to understand he had just complimented her? She smirked, involuntarily biting her lip and becoming at a loss for words.

"Is that a good thing My Lord?"

"To some, more likely the old folk, no. Not for those eyes to belong in the skull of a pretty girl." Lord Roose's voice was deep, but smooth like expensive silk. His accent thinker than hers but addictive to listen too. "But in this generation and to some more individuals..." He paused and noticed the glistening darkness in her emerald eyes. "It's a trait that could be found to be almost admirable, not to mention attractive."

"In that case, I am glad the rumours turned out to be greatly exaggerated." She chuckled, a light blush raising to her cheeks.

"One day, I think they shall be greater than those circling now...but they may be true."

"And what makes you so sure?" Curious to hear his answer,she stopped still outside the doors to her home and was grateful that he did also.

"I may be young, but I know potential when I see it." Lord Roose smiled. "Maybe during my stay I will be able to see your so called skill first hand."

"Possibly, we'll have to see whether you deserve to be in the presence of a lady." The smirk returned to her face as she relished his playful look of surprise.

"And what does a man have to do to earn that honour?" Roose Bolton cunningly stepped in front of her and took a few steps forward, forcing her back until her back hit against on of the wooden posts supporting the building.

She had nothing to loose. The worse hurt that could happen to a female involving a male had already happened to her and she no longer cowered in the corner of shyness. So, feeling bold, she met Roose's eyes through her lashes and let a breathless murmur escape her.

"Get my attention." Jennisei side stepped and walked around the stunned Lord. Never had he come into contact with such a young woman and been enticed into her company so quickly. She had the curves every woman should possess but the aura that drew a person, more specifically a man, straight to her.

Roose Bolton let his eyes follow her until she disappeared behind the strong doors. He took a second to himself, taking a breath, and then followed her to where both families were now sat in the grand hall. He'd have to have a plan if he was going to get anywhere with this one.

* * *

He'd killed the King. The Kingsguard had turned on his own employer, the one he had swore celibacy to, in order to protect. He'd stabbed The Mad King himself right in the back, like the coward she'd always knew he was.

Jaime Lannister, The King Slayer.

Robert's rebellion had been on going for...Jennisei couldn't say how long. If it didn't concern her then she didn't pay attention. Her father had sent a large rally of his men down to Kings Landing to help with the whole thing. Her father himself was too old now to fight, but he kept himself informed and had now announced to Deepwood Motte that they were no longer under the ruling of King Aerys Targaryen, second of his name. But Robert Baratheon, after that Golden haired piece of shit had turned on his own men. But of course, he wasn't turning on his family. It seemed strange, and oddly coincidental, that the Lannister's had already arranged the marriage of Tywin's daughter Cersei to the new King.

That is why House Bolten had came to Deepwood Motte, Roose's father was delivering the message to the rest of the North since warden of the North, Eddard Stark, was too busy spending time with his first born. The new family was now safely back in Winterfell and Jennisei had already been informed that she was to take a trip with her family to see the new born. He was after all the future Lord of Winterfell, protector of the North.

She still couldn't wrap her head around Jaime though. She knew the Lannister's were a close family, doing anything to carry on the family name. But not to this extreme. Not to risk shaming the name as a King Slayer. It was a death wish, but the new King had obviously pardoned him. Without Jaime the road to the thrown would have been a long rougher and longer for him.

Jennisei almost considered herself lucky, grateful you could say for the golden Lion leaving her on that day. For no woman wishes to be known as the wife of the Kingslayer.

* * *

**Thank you for all the positive responses everyone has given this story! Hope this one is just as good. I'm glad it's keeping people in their toes and she not a Mary Sue! Yay! :D**

**- in response to one review, I think Morgana would be a fair resemblance of Jennisei. Maybe a less harsher face if that makes sense :)**

**thank you! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

A feast was to be held. In honour of the Coronation of the New King, the end of the rebellion, the engagment between House Baratheon amd House Lannister, and the arrival of House Rosemyre's visitors. Every candle holder in the Great hall would be filled with wax and burning by nightfall. The cooks had been working since before dawn to prepare the finest and freshest food they could master as a day like this was a rare occasion. It wasn't often that Westeros gained a new King to bow down and worship too. But at least this one isn't off flying with make believe dragons. That was a regular thought through Jennisei's head, they needed a good King, even a girl of her age knew that. And as much as she hated to admit it, maybe the marriage to take place in only a fortnights time, would help bring peace to the whole of the seven kingdoms.

"What dress should you like to wear Lady Jennisei?" Her handmaid, Elise, asked while standing in front of the large chest in the corner of Jennisei's chambers. Her mother and Elise were helping her prepare for the feast that was to take place in a few hours time. Her hair style had already been delicately chosen, Amira getting the final say and now all was left was her dress.

A few seconds if silence passed and it wasn't until Amira saw her daughter staring out the window curiously, that she realised her daughter was never going to pick a dress if she didn't screw her head on right for just them minutes.

Jennisei didn't care about what clothes she was going to be forced into that night. All she cared about was watching the flawless movements of Roose Bolton taking sword lessons from her brother down in the courtyard. He was very good. But cunning too, always catching Phillip off guard at the most opportune moment. He studied his opponent and knew how they would move before they even did. He pulled little tricks, dodging and throwing Phillip off balance so he could get the best aim. Roose was a strategic man, she could see that in him, and she also quite liked it. She wanted to find out whether he could scheme his way into her interests like she'd dared him to the previous day. They had yet to talk again, but hopefully she could squeeze in some time before the feast, taking him up on that sword business.

"Jennisei?" Her mother called but it fell on dead eyes. Tutting, Amira, stood and slammed closed the shutters on the window. "Jennisei!" She jumped back, eyes wide, and glared at her mother.

"What is it mother?" She bit, much like a rabid dog would.

"You have to look somewhat decent tonight Jennisei." He mother said, finally taking a forceful tone with her slowly rebelling daughter. "Elise is asking you a question and you are being rude. Now pick a suitable dress and then you may go about doing whatever foolishness you like." She was shocked, and from the look on her mothers face, she was too. But Jennisei didn't let it show and instead, walked away from her mother and took Elise's place by the chest.

"My new green one you had made for me three full moons ago, I have yet to wear that. Or if you want me to wear house colours..." She trailed off and moved a few large bustles of fabric around. "This one." She finished and pulled out a heavily detailed dress. The top had three quarter length sleeved and matched the corset in a deep wine colour. Where as the skirt was separated, a black underskirt was covered in a ruby skirt, which had a large slit up the middle so the black could be seen. A gold waist belt crafted out of metal had been created to go with this certain dress too, which hid the button keeping the dress closed on the front. It was strutted into a large rose in the middle, with multiple vines covered in thorns weaving out on either side of the blossomed flower. It was very beautiful, very regal.

"That will do very nicely." Her mother nodded once and took the dress out of Jennisei's arms to hand to Elise. "Make sure it is cleaned and prepared for tonight." The hand maid nodded and the rushed out the door, eager to get to work.

"May I be excused now mother?" Jennisei whispered, keeping eye contact with her mother. The two hadn't been as close ever since those two weeks she spent at Casterly Rock and now here they were, treating each other like step-mother and daughter. Amira sighed heavily, wanting to say so much in that moment. But she couldn't, her daughter was of age now, she'd chosen her path.

"Yes." She answered, but it was barely audible. Instead, Jennisei saw her nod and grabbed her sword before storming out the door.

* * *

She was I'm the stables, grooming Winter and bringing him his daily feed. The clashes of swords outside from Phillip and Roose had stopped a while ago and she was sitting back waiting to see if he was going to surprise her with attempts to interest her.

"My Lady. You tend to your own horses?" He didn't disappoint.

"I don't trust anyone else to do as good of a job with him as me." Jennisei smiled, dropping the final hay bay into Winter's small stable.

"Normally, you wouldn't find a girl even going near the stable barn. Never mind going near the horses shit." The young Lord Bolton laughed and leant on the stable wall, watching her closely.

Jennisei stopped concentrating so much on the gorgeous stallion and turned her head to meet Roose's gaze. He had been stripped if all the furs and fine clothes, now only wearing a thin shirt, smart coat, trousers and boots.

"I guess I'm not like all the other girls then." She sent him a cheeky grin and walked into the stable, picking the saddle up off the shelf and setting it down correctly on Winters back. She heard light footsteps on the paved ground and smiled her herself as Roose rounded the stable door.

"That's a fine horse you have." He delivered the compliment but still never looked away from her. "Where did you get him from?"

"Thank you. It was a present from my father. I think for my...twelfth name day." Jennisei smiled, recalling the happy memory and started suiting up the bridal.

"Are you going riding?" Roose asked, seeing an open opportunity to be alone with her as she led the pure black stallion out of it's stable.

"Yes, I go through the forest all most every day. It clears my head." She said and saw the hovering question in his eyes. "There no one around and it's quite, can't hear a sole for miles." The Lady was trying to temp him. That luring smirk on her delicate lips begging him to ask the question on the tip of his tongue.

"It doesn't sound like the safest place for a young lady to be riding around all on her own." His deep voice didn't fail to send a shiver down her spine as he took a couple of steps closer. "She should have a man with her."

"A man?" She quirked, raising her left eyebrow.

"Yes, maybe I could join you on this ride." She tried not to smile but couldn't help it, she was too pleased by his attempt to follow up on her dare. "You could show me the Wolfswood?" His suggestion was tempting and she acted as though she was in between agreeing or turning him away from a few minutes, before smiling at him.

"You make a good point my Lord." She laughed and turned, quickly mounting Winter. "You may accompany me if you like, but be quick about it. I don't like to be kept waiting." Roose had turned in a split second, walking off to find and saddle his own horse so he could begin weakling his way into this girl.

* * *

They had been riding for around an hour. The air was fresh as it brushed the hair out of Jennisei's face with the speed they were travelling. They had chased one another, pushing the horses as far as they could to try and beat each other to the open clearing in the middle of the woods. They both laughed loudly, and Roose couldn't remember a time he himself had felt so free as a man to simply enjoy the company of a woman without all of the formalities. He shouted after her, playfully shoving her on her horse to make her scream loudly in fright. He enjoyed hearing this girl laugh more than her enjoyed any other sound a woman had made for him. The spirit in her eyes was breath taking when she was able to be herself, and her beauty...her beauty was unique, unable to be matched by another woman in Roose's eyes.

He had heard the story of her so-called wedding day. Heard what Jaime Lannister had done to her. He wouldn't call him cruel for it, or evil as the women of his home did. But he would call the now Ser a blind fool for not accepting such a fine beauty as his wife. He may not have loved her, but he must have at least lusted for her.

"We should stop before we break the horses." Jennisei laughed, keeping herself a safe distance away from Roose Bolton so he couldn't shake her again.

"You're right." He agreed, nodding, the smile never leaving his face. "Where would you like to take a rest, my Lady?"

"There is an opening through those trees, there will do." She pointed off and then set off in a gallop, laughing as she did.

Once the horses were tied up and grazing on the surrounding grass, both Roose and Jennisei took a seat on a fallen and rotten tree trunk. They did not sit close but yet,they didn't shy away from each other either.

"So tell me, Lady Jennisei." Bolton spoke, pulling the bota of wine from his belt and handing it first to Jennisei. "Why the hate for the life of a Lady?" Expecting water, she coughed, choking on the rich liquid causing the man in her company to laugh.

"I do not hate it." She responded after catching her breath. "I just...I do...it's hard to explain my Lord."

"Please, if you can be with me in leather leggings then you can drop the titles around me." Roose spoke, taking a gulp of wine himself and relaxing.

"As you wish, Roose." The corners of her mouth turned up into an sultry smile and she noticed him studying her again. Most precisely, the was the green thick vest hugged her waist and breasts. "I guess it's some thing to do with power, having more to life than hanging off a mans arm like a damp blanket. A good ruler needs to have a good head on his shoulders and a strong woman at his side. Not a weakling who goes along with every little thing so she makes him happy." She smiled and moved to sit on the ground so she could lean against the tree. "If I'm ever part of a House other than Rosemyre, I don't want to be that blanket. I want to be there, standing strong and fighting for what I own too. I want to be feared, even when a man doesn't stand beside me."

Roose was slightly surprised by her words. He had been expecting her to go on a rant how a woman didn't need a husband and children were a nuisance but that's wasn't exactly what he got. She didn't resent the idea if a husband. In fact, he'd got the impression she was pretty fond of the whole idea. The only difference was she wanted to be less sewing and poetry and more swords and archery.

"Sounds fair." He nodded his head once, that thick accent making his voice alone sound like iron. "Did you adopt that opinion from your mother." It didn't take long for Jennisei to shake her head negatively.

"Does my mother look like she agrees with me?" She mocked. "It was my father that pushed this. Teaching me the basics of everything all before I was ten." Roose rose his eyes brows at hearing this, he was ten the first time he picked up a sword never mind mastering the basic techniques. "He liked the idea of me being able to protect myself should the event ever arise."

"Your father is a smart man for that." He nodded his head and then joined her on the ground, shuffling along so his arm would lightly brush hers.

"What about you?" Jennisei studied the light stuble covering his chin and most of his cheeks. "Have you got any interesting quirks to you?" He didn't answer, nor did Roose really move much until a few second later. It was then that his hand rose up to brush a stray piece of hair from her cheek to behind her ear.

"How about we leave my tales for another time?" Lord Bolton's voice softened and she took in a breath as his mouth drew closer to hers. Her eyes closed but he kept his open, looking at her delicate features that in this moment seemed angelic. Roose smiled, but the curve in his lips was barely visible, before he kissed her. Their lips barely touched. Just grazing, long enough to make something in Jennidei's chest flutter dramatically. Then Roose pulled back, keeping one hand on her cheek as he did.

"We should get back to Deepwood. We're already running late in getting ready for the night's feast." He said but she only nodded in agreement breathlessly. Bolton stood first, helping Rosemyre to her feet and then together they rode back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennisei could barely hear herself think in the busy Grand Hall, let alone understand what some young Ser was trying to say to her. However she guessed it was a joke as he started roaring laughter at himself a few seconds after he finished speaking. She managed to politely giggle along with him, but anyone looking at her would have just seen a confused face praying for a way out. Just one little excuse to catch some air, that's all she needed no stop her head from spinning. There were approximately one hundred different conversations going on around her, a band playing at the back on the hall, dancing and drunken singing on every table. It was too much. But luckily for her, someone was watching and he was more than happy to be her excuse.

He had been watching her since she'd been announced into the hall behind her parents and brother. Her hair had been fully pinned up in some sort of twisted plait, a few stray hairs framing her face, and a large gold necklace weighed down her neck. She wore a red dress, a vast different from the legging she had been wearing only a few hours ago, which she had to technically carry to avoid tripping up over the hem. She looked beautiful, more stunning than any other northern noble he had been introduced to on his fathers travels.

Roose had sat next to his mother, smirking as he watched Jennisei's attempts to be polite but it was obviously not a skill that came to her naturally. When she was uncomfortable by a knight getting to close, she grimaced and rolled her eyes. If she was bored, her eyes glazed over and a couple of minutes later she would jump back to life and nod along like an eager to please puppy. Lord Bolton would be lying to say he didn't find amusement in her. There was something in the way she was so innocent, but daring at the same time. Roose couldn't put his finger on it, there was something there waiting to evolve within her. A flickering flame preparing to roar into a fire.

Seeing the pain on her face and the redness of stress starting to grow, Roose turned to his mother and excused himself. He weaves through the crowds of people, nodding his head to those who addressed him and bowed their head in his presence. When he approached, the loud and inappropriate Ser was still hunched over, laughing in Jennisei's face and after finding his last amusement in it, Roose cleared his throat and stepped beside Jennisei. The look of relief washed over her face, but her posture improved as her back straightened and her chest pushed out.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" The deep voice didn't even disturb the mans entertainment, but she didn't care. A large smile spread over her lips and her eyes sparkled. This wasn't something Roose missed either, the corner of his lip tugging up at her reaction. Slowly curtsying, she placed her small hand in his and nodded.

"It would be my honour, my Lord." Her heart thudded in her chest.

Taking his arm, Jennisei was led away from the hustle and bustle of the Hall and into the quiet passage way which led into the courtyard of Deepwood Motte. The air was cold when they stepped outside, but it was too be expected in the north.

"I thought you asked me to dance?" Jennisei questioned, smirking as Roose led her over to the barn where they would barely be noticed by the other feast attendees.

"I don't dance." His reply was short but she'd expected it. "Not in public anyway." Jennisei looked up at him with curious eyes, surprise taking over her features when he turned and puller her towards him. Her chest bumped against Roose's, and after apologising, she tried to step back but he held her close and put his right hand in her waist, his left wrapping around hers.

"What?" Roose asked, chuckling at her wide eyes and shock. "We don't hav-"

"No." Jumping, she placed her other hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

They began to move. Roose leading as Jennisei giggled when he made an error or forgot where he was in the steps. He would smile at her, refraining a laugh himself, and then spin her overly fast to pay her back for being cheeky. This only made her do it more though and she was so caught up she didn't realise Roose steering them further out of view. He glanced behind her head, making sure there was no one else around before pushing her against on of the stone walls of the castle and trapping her with his body.

"What are you doing?" She asked, emitting a small yelp. Jennisei didn't receive an answer, not a one of words anyway, just the feeling of the young Lord Bolton's lips pressing against her own. It was the second time today this had happened, but this time was much different to the first. Her breath still got caught in her throat and something in her stomach fluttered, but she didn't have time to focus on that. This time he was rough, more possessive, tightly holding her hips with his hands and holding her tightly against him.

She grasps at his leather coat, holding him just as tightly. Kissing back eagerly and giving him just as good as he gave. Roose's lips left her mouth and travelled down her neck towards her ear.

"Tell me..." He growled roughly and began to gather up her skirts in his left hand. "Did the Kingslayer ever touch you?"

"No." She gasped.

If any other noble woman had of had this happened to them, they would have pushed Roose Bolton away for being so disrespectful. But what respect did Jennisei really have to loose. Most people already assumed Ser Jaime Lannister had took what he wanted from her and left, no other noble men wanted her now she'd been thrown into the garbage by a man they all respected. That was one of the sweet things about her life now, she had nothing to loose so she could do what she wanted, even if that included her being taken in the middle of a feast by a man she'd just met.

"No." Whispering, her head fell forward and she kissed his forehead. "He never wanted to look at me, never mind touch me."

"I always knew that man was stupid." Roose laughed and grazed the soft skin of her thigh. "He should of took you while he had the chance."

"I didn't want him to take me." She replied, her voice as weightless as the breeze. "I didn't want him."

"And who do you want?" He asked and planted one last kiss on her lips, looking her in the eyes as he pulled back but only enough so that their noses still brushed. She looked at him, seeing the desire laced in his eyes, while he did the same to her and saw the feelings mirrored.

"I think we both know the answer to that." Her smirk and witty reply caught him off guard. But just made him want her more, she wasn't like anyone else. He had barely had to smooth talk his way into her bed, just a bit of male attention and some form of appreciation towards her and she was an open gate. What he didn't see ahead of him when he first rode into Deepwood Motte however, was that he would actually enjoy being nice to her. Getting more pleasure from seeing her laugh and be happy with a sword in her hand than naked and spread out on his bed.

Taking her arm, he dropped her skirts and started to lead her beside him. They went through one of the less used gates into the castle and briskly walked through the narrow passage ways. When they reached the temporary chambers Roose was occupying during his stay at Deepwood, he pinned Jennisei to the door and moved his hands to tear open her dress.

"Not here." She screamed in a hushed whisper. "Someone will see."

"Let them see." He groaned and picked her up in his arms, opening the door and carrying her into the room.

The metal belt representing her house was thrown to the floor in an instant, her dress soon joining it as Roose opened it with ease and pushed it of her shoulders. He never took a moment to look at her, waiting until he was stripped if his over clothes instead and she was on his bed. After that neither of them hesitated, it all felt natural like it was always meant to happen. Jennisei felt needed and Roose felt wanted, unlike every other time he had seduced a woman. Sure they wanted him, but not honestly, not like the woman with him now did.

Roose worshiped her body, smoothing her hands over her milky skin. She let him do everything he wanted to her, and he treated her like a true lady not just a common whore which would have equaled how she was acting. She felt everything she'd ever wanted from Jaime with him, the only difference was that she and Roose had not been forced together. They had found each other and it the flame between than had been there from the moment their eyes met. It didn't have to grow, they didn't have to learn to like each other. It was natural and they both seemed comfort in it, enjoying each other's company and want.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! That I to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, followed and read this story so far! Thank you for staying with it, I promise there is a lot more to come that I have planned!**

**Annie777 - I know it's a bit different! :p but... Jamie may return...maybe... But I am glad Jennisei isn't a Mary Sue so far! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

* * *

The sun rising over the sea woke them both the next morning. Large, fine furs had been pulled over Jennisei's body, keeping her warm through the cold northern night. She could still feel Roose lying behind her and after a few second of relishing in the feeling, he eyes went wide and she sat up in the bed.

His squire would be here soon, knocking on the door and then walking in to see her still here. He'd leave in shock and then run to tell the other squires and maids, or worse, Lord Bolton. The violence tug at the sheets from her sitting it, woke Roose and it took him a second to get used to his surroundings. Looking down at himself and then towards Jennisei, he couldn't resist smiling and grabbing her wrist, tugging her back to him as she moved to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He grumbled, his voice heavy with sleep.

"To my room. People will be going to check on us soon." She spoke, pushing herself away from Roose and ignoring the voice that was telling her to fall back into his arms.

"I've barred the door." He spoke slowly and softly tugged on her arm until she fell onto his chest with a small thump. "No one is getting in this room unless I want them too. And as for your room, we can always tell your mother that you spent the morning out riding or practising your target work in the forest." She had to admit, it was believable. It wouldn't be the first time she had done such a thing. Plus, she really didn't want to leave the warmth of Roose's bed just yet.

"Okay, you win." She giggled and let him guide her lips down on to his.

"Let me tell you something..." He trailed off before adding in a sarcastic murmur. "My lady." He took a peice of her hair and curled it around his finger. Roose's features were hard, possibly stuck in that position. She giggled inwardly at her thought and then noticed the small smirk on his lips. "I always win."

"Always?" Jennisei questioned with one eyebrow quirked, walking her fingers up his bare chist before priding him hard in the ribs.

"Always." He managed to last, grasping her small hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "Even against little girls like you."

Jennisei found herself feeling more relaxed around Roose Bolton, the heir to The Dreadfort, than she had around anyone else in the recent years which had passed. She could be herself, unable and not even wanting to hide behind the mask she'd used in the company of so many other people before. She would put on a shy exterior, laughing at their pitiful jokes and putting all the strength she had into not cringing. But with Roose, she never felt the urge to cringe, she just wanted to smile and spend all her time talking to him.

She sounded so stupid. Listen to her, like a sick puppy pining for his attention. Buts it's not as if he was complaining, actually he seemed to be enjoying it if anything. But she didn't want to make him think she was weak, because she wasn't. She liked Roose but she knew already that he would never be the love of her life. Just some easy and nice company while he was hear at Deepwood Motte.

"Well then, if you've won this and I'm to stay." Jennisei started, peppering kisses over Roose's chest and neck. "Then what do you plan for us to do until I'm allowed to leave?" She already knew the answer she would get, which is why she smiled when Roose wound his fist in her tangled ebony hair and yanked her so their eyes met.

"Everything I had you doing last night and more." Roose was well aware that last night she had let him take her like no other man had before. There had been plenty of evidence for that, apart from the obvious, such as the way her hands fumbled and numerous times he had to steady her hands as he placed them on his skin. Jennisei had turned out to be the light in his visit, the entertainment during what would otherwise be a very boring visit to the far west of the North. But soon he would retreat back to the Dreadfort and it would be years, if ever until he seen her again and that was the way they would both like to keep it.

As Roose kissed her and rolled so he held himself over her, she smiled a way which would have taken the strongest mans breath away. "Tell yourself what you wish Lord Bolton." Jennisei chuckled lightly. "Your going to miss me as soon as you get beyond the walls of Deepwood." She was too cocky for her own good and received a swift spank for it.

"Even if that is true, it will not be you who I miss." He growled and any other girl would have pouted with hurt, however she just narrowed her eyes with a grin. "It will simply be your cunt that I crave for." As she laughed, it was interrupted by a gasp as she let him take her again.

* * *

Jennisei had been right, squires and maids alike had come knocking but they hadn't been able to get into the room. Roose had actually been right also as, closer to afternoon than morning, she had been able to sneak out of Roose's chambers unseen. She'd made it back to her and changed into her riding gear before going down to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Milady, how many times must I tell you." Delilah, the head cook of Deepwood Motte chuckled when she heard Jennisei sneaking around the baskets of fresh produce.

"Tell me what?" Already with a smirk on her face, her eyes became alight with mischief.

"That it is improper for a lady of your status to be down in the dirty kitchen." The middle aged woman explained.

"My, Delilah, you shame yourself. This kitchen is far from dirty." The retort from the young lady made the chef giggle as she sliced a last carrot into the simmering stew and turned to properly greet Jennisei.

"So, why are you down here at this time Milady?"

"I skipped breakfast to go for an early walk into the woods." She missed out the detailed lie of riding,canoeing that people would've noticed that Winter had not left the stable all morning.

"Ah, say no more." Delilah smiled and pulled a wooden dish out from a shelf before filling it with cheese, meats and bread.

"Thank you." Tearing off a shred of chicken from the bone in the most unladylike manner, she turned to Delilah and thought to herself for a few moments. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?" The older woman shook her head, looking over her shoulder, away from the stove, for a second to let Jennisei know she had her attention. "Once my brother takes his role as The Lord of Deepwood Motte...what will come of me?"

The question didn't fail to catch Delilah off guard, she visible froze for a second and then stuttered as she watched the young lady ripped her bread into smaller bits.

"I am not so sure to be honest, Milady." She managed to think after a while. "Why do you ask such a question?"

"I've been wondering lately. It can't be long now until it happens. In a few years time I will be considered to old to be wedded off to some young heir and mother his children. What will I do?"

"You are thinking about this all wrong Milady, what makes you think you are so old?" Delilah laughed. "You can never be too old to marry. Any man would be lucky to have a wife such as yourself."

"Well...maybe I don't want a husband." Jennisei shrugged, pushing bits of food around her plate. "Maybe I want to travel."

"Travel?" Delilah made sure to keep her face straight not wanting to impose or offend the girl. "Where would you want to travel to?"

"Everywhere." Jennisei answered in a heartbeat. "To the west, the South...the North." She smiled at the thought of seeing the Wall. Her father had always filled her head with stories about the far north. Of Dire wolves and Wildlings, myths about the White Walkers...all of them which were meant to scare her from going into the woods alone as a small child. In reality, the just heightened her curiosity.

"The North? Milady, I've heard the North is no place for a woman." Delilah sighed at the girls underling sense of adventure. When she would listen to the girls dreams as a young child, she hoped she'd grow out of them to avoid disappointment. But as a young adult, she still had her heard set on a life that just could not be for her.

"So? I want to see the Wall." Jennisei shrugged. "And the free cities of Essos."

"Your imagination has no bounds does it Milady." To the chef, she still sounded like a daring 10 year old, but here she was of six and ten, reeling off things she wanted to accomplish for true.

"One day Delilah, one day." Jennisei sighed and then pushed the plate away from her so she could get on her way. "Thank you for the food, I'm forever grateful." She bound her head, seeming almost to mock the chef before leaving the kitchen. Her feet patted on the stone steps up to the courtyard and once she was walking through the hectic bustle of people, one voice stood out.

"Jennisei!" She stopped in an instance and turned on her heel, looking up to the outdoor walk way that went along the second floor of the castle. Her mother stood there, hands on hips and a snarl on her lips.

"Hello mother." She technically sang up to her.

"Where were you this morning at breakfast?" She questioned, curiosity written all over her pale face.

"I went into the wood, I wanted to practice along for a few hours." Jennisei lied with ease.

"What have I told you about going into the forest alone?" Scolding her daughter, Amira rolled her eyes and tutted.

"I'm alive aren't I mother?" The girl lazily held her arms out on either side of herself and turned around slowly.

"Fortunately. Anyway, run along." Jennisei was waved off by her mother and they both went on their way. The sun was shining down on her face, a rare thing in the north and she basked in it. That was until, she rounded the stable and was pulled out of view by a strong hand. She let out a loud gasp but soon a rough hand covered her mouth.

"Shhhh." Lips by her ear hushed her and she relaxed when she recognised Roose. Pulling away from him, she turned and pushed his chest as he chuckled in amusement at her fright.

"Don't do that! You shouldn't scare ladies."

"But I don't see any ladies." Roose smirked in reply and pulled her closer.

"Well aren't you just the gentleman." She smirked and let him kiss her softly. "Not here, someone will see."

"Let them see." He growled, pinning her arms down by her side.

"Roose...stop!" She laughed and pushed his away after a bit of struggling. "What did you want?"

"See me again tonight." He demanded, voice deep and possessive.

"There is a word, My Lord, that should go on the end of that." Smiling, she dared stepping forward and trailing her lips up his neck. She didn't know what had got into her since last night. She loved making him want her, the feeling of someone desiring her as much as Roose did was too good to describe.

"I'm not going to beg you." He laughed fully and took hold of her hip as she softly bit down on the skin behind his ear. "Please." Roose gave in and begged.

"I'll see what I can do." Jennisei breathed near his ear, the hot breath tickling his neck as she stepped away. "Good day, Lord Bolton."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, but will I ever see you again Roose?" She swooned dramatically as she dressed, securing and tying the front laces of her woven, corset like vest. Jennisei dipped her knees and let her eyes droop to go along with her act.

"I can not say, My Lady." Roose followed with a chuckle as he dressed himself. "Possibly, should you ever take a trip to The Dreadfort."

"And see the flayed skins of men draped along the walls?" She raised an eyebrow, her lips forming a thin line. "Maybe..." Jennisei laughed lightly and pulled on her black leather boots one at a time before re-pinning her hair up and turning to Roose Bolton.

It had been Roose's and the rest of the people of The Dreadforts's last day at Deepwood Motte yesterday. Now the sun was rising and Jennisei could already hear the horses being saddled up outside in the yard. She was going to miss...as sour as it sounded, nothing. She may miss the company of the Bolton heir but she doubted very much she would miss him. Of course, she liked the attention he paid her and her body, and the power he would soon hold lit a fire up in her. But...no, she didn't want his power to be joined to her. She envied his power. She wanted it to herself and she would get it, in time.

"Your troubled?" Roose frowned and walked, only in his breeches to her, taking her cheek in his hand.

"No." Jennisei shook her head and looked into his grey eyes. Those eyes which easily manipulated anyone who was stupid enough to gaze into them. "I was simply thinking, My Lord."

"Of what?" He moved his hand into Jennisei's hair, gently combing through it as if to calm her. It was a very caring, very intimate gesture.

"The future, what it should be like to walk through the courtyard without being dragged by you out of nowhere." She chuckled and darkened her eyes in mischief.

"You will go back to what you've always done." He smiled and stepped forward, laying a kiss on her forehead. "Go back to being an stubborn girl with a bow and arrow." They both laughed and when Jennisei looked to him, she could say with only some self doubt that he felt something for her.

Roose had become more gentle towards her the more she got to know him. It was very subtle, nothing drastic. But she noticed it none the less. She shook the thoughts from her head. What was she thinking? That he had begun to fall in love with her? Nonsense. If he had, he definitely had to be leaving.

"You are not funny." She smiled and pushed his arm down, stepping forward. "I should be going. We've gone this long without getting caught, it would be a shame to ruin it now." Roose agreed, noodling his head.

"I shall say my good bye now then." He then bent slightly to claim Jennisei's lips with his own. "Goodbye Lady Rosemyre." He kissed her cheek and then temple as she whispered her reply.

"Goodbye, Lord Bolton." She smirked and pushed up on her toes to kiss his lips softly. "Until another time."

Without looking back, she turned and walked out the heavy door to his chambers. Jennisei never looked back once, only taking a quick glance around to make sure there were no hand maids lurking in the shadows. Then she walked back to her own chambers to get dressed to see the Bolton's off on they're safe journey back home.

* * *

It had been easier,watching them leave. Jennisei had stood next to her brother Phillip until just the Nobles had left and then she walked off. Her father had greeted then farewell like the old friend her was, while Jennisei forced herself to be overly formal with them all, especially The Lord son. Her mothers eyes watched Jennisei as she walked away. The older lady had noticed her daughters absence lately, whether it be at the breaking of fast or in the archery yard. She was worried about her. Amira had noticed her only daughter growing further and further away from her family ever since the Jaime Lannister incident and it was getting to much for her to handle. Her husband hardly seemed to care, liking the sight of a daughter with a free spirit, but Amira...she wanted her daughter back. She wanted the lady that she had hoped to bring up. The hope to see her sewing and singing was still alive but each day it burned down to the wick that little bit more. She knew it would never happen, not with Jennisei.

"Milady" Jennisei looked up as she entered her chambers to change out of the dress and into her preferred clothes. In front of her stood one of her hand maidens, Florence she recalled, something along those lines. Jennisei didn't really care for maids. They were nice, just tying to get by, she understood that. But she could do everything they did for herself. She didn't need a hand to brush out her own hair. "You must be sad to see the Bolton family leave." Jennisei's ears perked at this.

"Whys that?" She snapped, frowning.

"Just...no offence Milady, you just seemed to have grown close to the heir." Florence dropped her gaze, this one had always been forward.

"Are you implying something?" Jennisei's tone was harsh and with wide eyes, the made looked up and shook her head. "Good, if anything I am glad Deepwood Motte will return to being quite and peaceful."

Florence watched the young Lady carefully as she began to move about the room and change. Lady Jennisei didn't look young anymore, she looked like she had already lived a life. Her carefree attitude was as if she had already come face to face with all the battles she ever could, but the lady herself knew this wasn't true even. She used to be so lovely, bold of course, even as an infant she was bold. But she'd also been kind and sweet, but over the past couple of years since her return from Casterly Rock the layers had peeled back until all was left was a shell. Everyone knew she must have feeling but she didn't dare show them,she went around doing as she pleased. Blocking everyone out, even her own mother. Acting like a bitter old Lady. But she was strong and that's what kept people away. Her temper grew more fierce and she was a lot stronger with a sword than she looked. Some said she was beginning to be a danger for people, possibly even a danger to herself.

"When do you..." Florence hesitated speaking, nervous of her mistresses response. "When do you wish to start preparing for your trip to Winterfell Milady?"

"When am I to take that trip again?" Jennisei had completely forgot about that. Having only been told a week...two weeks? She couldn't recall as time has gone by so quickly with Roose. Her family was to travel to see the new born heir or Winterfell. They called him a new born. She'd heard he had already had his first name day by the Time Lord Stark had returned to Winterfell.

"In a month Milady."

"Then I shall not prepare for a while. I can't see it taking long." Jennisei managed a smile but it soon disappeared.

"You'll get to meet the bastard too." The bold maid dared speak again, trying to start some form of chit chat. Jennisei rolled her eyes but couldn't help grow curious.

"Bastard?" She quirked, urging the maid to go on.

"Lord Stark's bastard Milady. I heard he brought him back to Winterfell after the rebellion, having fathered him while he was away." Florence gossiped while continuing to neaten the sheets. "He took him in as his own, not to say Lady Stark is best pleased." Jennisei would bet on her not being pleased, to have her new husband return with a son which was not hers. She had thought Lord Stark was more honourable than that.

"What do they call him?" Jennisei asked and of plain curiosity.

"Jon, Milady. So the rumours tell me. Jon Snow." The whispered words made her smile. It was quite a nice name, the name of a bastard of the north obviously but nice none the less.

"Jon Snow eh?" Jennisei smirked. "I look forward to meeting this babe."

"And the heir? Robb Stark?" Florence asked, Lady Jennisei has always held an interest in the things she wasn't supposed to as a noble lady. There could be a pile of gold and a crown laid out in front of her and she would be staring at a dead crow in the corner. An eye for mischief and darkness.

"Oh him too, of course." Jennisei nodded her head. Her head drifted to the Starks. They were only a few years older than her, a few years made a lot of difference of course but still, she could imagine herself running her own house with two small children and a husband in one hundred years, never mind less than ten.

"Imagine, if you were just a few years younger. You may have ended up being betrothed to the babe." Florence laughed and it cause the lady to scoff. She wasn't half wrong however. Had Jennisei have been around the age of ten years, her family would have at least offered a bargain with the Stark to try and form an alliance with the Protector of the North. She would have once again played the role of a pawn in the game Westeros always seemed to be playing.

"Indeed." Jennisei sighed. "I wonder what lucky girl will grow up to be Lady of Winterfell."

"I hope a nice one, we will have to bow to her one day." Florence spoke and she was right. This babe might still be being comforted in his mothers arms now, but one day she would be expected to bend the knee for him.

"There is more to worry about than the sweetness of a little girl Florence." Jennisei spoke, walking to look out the small window of her chambers and up at the darkening sky. "The world could have turned upside down by then." She knew the maids mind would be asking why my must her mind always be so negative but it was to it was honest. She would. Not walk into her own future blind with dreams and positivity, she would understand the reality of the world as she was starting to realise the evils in it small bits at a time. Had Lady Stark have prepared for the chance her husband would seek comfort in another while she was not there, then she may not have been sat crying in her window watching her son play with her husbands bastard.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennisei rode fast through the forest, weaving through the trees and dodging branches as she pushed Winter faster than she should. When she came to a small clearing, she pulled hard on the reins, Winter rose up on his hind legs to stop as quick as he can and Jenniesei held on expertly, sliding out of the saddle when he was once again calm.

She ran over to the nearest tree and wrapped her arms around it tight, finally letting the tears fall from her eyes. Winter began to graze on the woodlands as she withdrew her sword and clashed it against the bark and stone around her.

But she knew this wouldn't help. The tears, nor the work of a sword would fix her problem. Fleeing her chambers and through the gate of Deepwood Motte would not make everything go away. The sharpest of screams into the empty forest lit by the rising sun would not expel the baby from her womb.

She had forgotten all about the consequences the come come about after her night and most morning with Roose. She had remembered the first few times she had remembered to sneak to the Maesters room and stole Moon Tea to drink. But as the days went by their time grew more and more of the moment and the simple but curtail act slipped her mind.

So now here she was, with child.

She had a dream during the night of her old and grey, tending to a crying babe in the corner of her chambers. She'd hushed it back to sleep before beginning to sing softly, her happy notes filling the room. That was all it took for her to awake, she hated dreams that could easily become a reality. She liked ones where she could win battles on her lonesome or survive the strongest poisons, not one about normality. It beat the point of a dream in Jennisei's mind. Her thoughts had lingered in that babe until she thought about how her body was able of that...then at trying to recall her last moon blood, she failed. It had been due the start of the last full moon, seven nights ago and two weeks after Roose's departure. If it was late, it definitely would have showed by now but there was nothing.

Her heart had leapt into her throat at the realisation and she'd fled from her bed, to the stables to saddle Winter. Jennisei couldn't explain why she'd rode out into the forest, it just made her feel safer. But there was no hiding from her own body...and her own fate in that matter. Soon maids would notice the blood not staining her sheets and then her mother, then the swell of her belly would be the talk of Deepwood Motte.

For the first time in her life she didn't have one idea on what to do. Even with Jaime Lannister, her first thought had been to run, run back home as fast as she could. But now, now she was home and there was no where for her to run and hide. No one would pay her sympathy this time, she would just be judged as stupid and reckless. Her honour was truly gone. If a Lord didn't want her as his Lady before, they certainly wouldn't now.

She was carrying a bastard.

A Bolton Bastard.

She was a noble woman and she had done as whores do, pleasing a man with no respect for her honour or future. She didn't want a child. She wanted to strive, become powerful...she wanted to rule. But how was she meant to do that with a babe suckling at her breast?

Jennisei continued to weep until the sun was high in the sky, casting a shadow of the trees over her and the ground covered in half rotten leaves. She was sat on the ground now, letting the dirt covered her breeches as she snapped sticks and tossed them over her shoulder. She'd calmed slightly but dread still flowed through her blood. What was she to say when she finally did head back home? Would she just go to her father and tell him? To her mother? Brother? Maester? She was so confused. Should she keep it a secret until she started to show. You never know, the seven gods may have a road set out for her that meant her body not keeping the babe. Only time would tell, but her heart and her head were so stuck.

Should she tell Roose? Write to The Dreadfort and inform him that his bastard was brewing inside her belly. Should she ride there? She couldn't even begin to imagine what he should say. How the young Lord would react. He was barely a man himself, although he liked to think himself as one. However the way he'd looked at her when he'd left, maybe he'd wanted it, maybe he'd want her.

Now the panic was talking. Who was she kidding? She didn't even want it, why would he? She was deluded if the idea of a baby made her wanted to settle down. She'd kill it herself now if she could, save it from developing a conscience and being born into this dark world.

"Sister?" She'd been so engaged in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard the thundering of hooves coming up behind her. She'd also not heard her name being yelled for the past half hour.

"Jennisei!" The voice yelled again and she turned her head to face her brother who leapt down from his horse, a small rally of men lined up behind him. "Thank the gods." She stayed silent until he felt him crouch beside her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Phillip's voice sounded angry but his face washed over with relief.

"Why? What is wrong?" Her small voice spoke. Her brothers thumb trace over her face where the tears had stained and his brow furrowed. He had not seen his little sister cry for a long time. Not much made her cry since her wedding. Whatever it was must have been serious, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"Jenn...you..." He started, using the nickname he'd giver to her as a child. She did not need to be yelled at as he'd first wanted to upon finding her. "You've been missing for hours. Mother has almost lost her mind. You weren't in your bed this morning and then we realised your horse was missing. We'd thought you gone for a ride but...you've never stayed out this long." Phillips voice was full of worry.

"It's only midday. You all should not worry so much. I can look after myself." Jennisei snarled and stood in an instance stood, walking to Winter.

"It's past supper time Jennisei!" Phillip yelled finally. "Look at the sky!" She did as he said and soon noticed the ambers and violets weren't the lasting colours of sunrise, they were of the sun set. Could she really have sat there all day? It was impossible but it must have been true. She'd been so caught up in her thought, in her worries...

"Are you okay My Lady?" Ser Drackon, her fathers most trusted knight asked as she climbed on to her horse.

"Yes, I am fine." She sighed and sent Winter walking forward. "Must have just lost track of time while I was practising." Without waiting for her brother or her men, she set off back home. It was probably best that they had found her before night feel and she was on her own in the darkness. But now he'd seen her tears, she had not been able to compose herself and that was her first slip. As now, they would all suspect something.

* * *

After fleeing past her mother and to her chambers at Deepwood Motte, it was only a matter if time before that timid knock came to her door.

"Enter." She called out unwillingly. She knew she would just walk straight in should she have said otherwise.

"You had me so worried today Jennisei!" Amira started, her fingers fiddling with the cuffs if her dress out of worry. "You should have told me where you were going and how long."

"I wasn't aware I would be that long." Jennisei fought. "I lost track of time." She lay face down on her bed, her voice muffled by the furs and many cushions.

"What is wrong Jennisei? What caused the sudden change in your mood?" Her mother queried. "This is not like you at all." In the moments of silence that passed afterwards, all Jennisei wanted to do was yell the truth at her mother. Ditch the lies and spill that she had let the Bolton heir seduce her and bed her, to impregnate her with his own flesh and blood. But she didn't because she wouldn't even get any pleasure out if it. The shame would deepen, drowning her and the despair and realisation of having her being a future mother would be all too much to bear. As it would ring true when someone else knew.

"Nothing mother." She shook her head and then felt the bed dip and Amira took a seat next to her daughter.

"You can tell me what troubles you my sweet. You know you could always tell me anything." She held a kind smile and stroked a hand through Jennisei's dirty hair. It made everything worse though, because unknown to Amira this would be the one thing her daughter could say to shame her.

"Believe me mother, there is nothing to discuss." Just the formality of her tone told Amira something was wrong. Had everything of been fine like she was pushing, Jennisei wouldn't have been curled up on her bed like a small girl, or talking like a proper lady.

"Very well." Amira sighed and stood from the bed, brushing the creases out her skirts. "In that case...As long as we are here together with nothing to do, we shall start preparing you for Winterfell." Oh yes, the young Rosemyre had forgotten about that, once again.

"Now mother? Could it not wait?" Jennisei mumbled.

"We leave in only a few days my love." Her mother chuckled light heartedly, trying to lighten the mood.

"His long will the ride to Winterfell take?"

"A week, maybe less." As she spoke, Amira made her way over to the large trunk her daughters dresses where stored in.

The young girl of six and ten didn't have many considering her age, but the ones she did have were beautiful, considering House Rosemyre was not the richest house in the Seven Kingdoms. The were made of the best materials in the North, made to stay warm but elegant. It was just a shame they were barely worn.

"Are you excited to meet the heir?" Jennisei pulled her face out from the furs to match her mother grin. "You'll get to hold the boy who will soon protect these lands in your arms." She already had this conversation with her maid weeks ago. We were to bend to the knee to a baby, worship him from birth because of what he had been born to be.

In the moments that passed while her mother pulled a smaller trunk from the corner of the room, Jennisei thought about the bastard of Winterfell. What sort of reception was he to receive from people. Did he have to watch other people fall at his half brothers feet while he was pushed to the back corner. Would that be what would become of her child? They wouldn't become an heir to anything. They would just be ignored, whispered about. A constant shame to her family and Bolton's should anyone find out.

She had to tell someone, the thought were starting to cloud her mind. She couldn't think straight never mind act normal. And if she got worse, her mother would just become more and more intolerable.

Jennisei sat up and looked at her mother, breathing hard and uneven. After a moment Amira noticed the eyes focusing on her and looked up, a gentle smile gracing her lips. However, the worry was evident across the rest of her features.

"What is it Jennisei?" She whispered and returned to her seat on the bed. "I can tell with something is wrong. I am your mother. I feel it in my heart when you are troubled." Jennisei didn't respond and the more she tried to build up her courage, the more the tears gathered int he corners of her eyes.

"I am terribly sorry mother." She stuttered out, her voice nothing more than a small breath of air.

"For what sweeting?" She felt her mothers hand come to rest on her shoulder but she couldn't, for the life of her, look at her. She had to say it, those little words that would mean so much. She had to say it before she lost her nerve. She was strong, she could get through this.

"I...mother I..." Jennisei couldn't. Saying it made it real. Saying it ruined her future. Saying ruined everything she'd dreamed of having in her future, for a child was not one of them. "I may be with with child."

* * *

**:D please favourite, follow and most of all review. I love knowing what you guys or thinking so drop me a review...maybe even a message! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

There was silence. No movement. No sound. Nothing. Long tense moments passed by slowly with neither woman moving until Amira dropped her hand from Jennisei's shoulder. Then, her mother stood and went back over to looking through her dresses. Her lack of words made Jennissei feel uncomfortable, possibly the most uncomfortable she ever felt. She would have rather been scolded, beat and screamed at by her mother than this. Now she felt awkward. Was it shock? Surprise? Shame? Speaking the truth had not brought her the comfort and support she had once hoped only seconds ago. But then again she had been stupid to think her mother would rejoice at the sound of having a first grandchild, born out of wedlock to her daughter of just ten and six and a man she would most likely never see again.

"The young Bolton." The words snapped Jennisei out of her upsetting gaze and she looked to her mother. Amira now had her jaw set in anger but she didn't know whether it was mostly towards her daughter or that boy. She knew he was trouble, she'd seen it in his cold eyes. He may have only been a few years older than Jennisei, but at one and nine he was already following his father. Now he had dishonoured her daughter, her only little girl who she still had high hopes for. But not now. The Gods obviously didn't have a steady life planned out for Jennisei. No man would take her now, no amount of gold would buy her a respectable husband.

"Yes." The younger woman replied, wiping away her tears before they had a chance to fall.

"When?" Jennisei felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

"The night of the feast, held for King Robert's claiming of the Iron Throne."

That had been very near the start of the Bolton's visit and, just by looking at her daughter, Amira knew they had ventured off into their own world more than once.

"Very well..." Her mother trailed off and folded a deep purple dress over her arm. Then their eyes met. Her mothers lifeless eyes meeting Jennisei's green orbs. They each saw their sadness reflected in the other and Amira sighed. A small amount of sympathy stabbed her gut for the poor girl but it did not over shadow the disappointment. "Go to Maester Jacobs now. Find out for sure."

"But what if the Maester-" Jennisei started but she was swiftly cut off by her mother. She had finally found the authority she had over her daughter and she was using it. This was not one of her stupid comments or games that she could ignore and worry about behind closed doors. This was real, this was serious and it would affect the image and workings of her family.

"Maester Jacobs is smart enough to keep this to himself." That was all she got as a reply to her worries so, without a second thought, Jennisei stood from the bed and walked out of her chambers.

It only took a mere second after Jennisei left, for Amira to start sobbing.

* * *

Jennisei slim bed the steps of the tower to get to the Maesters room, knocking hard three times when she finally approached the door. She heard a voice granting her permission before entering and pushing the door closed behind her.

"Lady Rosemyre...what may I do for you this evening?" The ageing man stood from behind his desk.

"My mother has sent me." Her normally strong voice, showing she could not be scared away was now quiet and submissive. It was like she had been skinned, scrubbed and hung out to dry. She had never pictured herself becoming this pathetic.

"Are you unwell My Lady?"

"Ye-" She began to reply to stopped herself. Was this classed as an illness? She hardly thought so, although this wasn't a condition she classed herself to be blessed with. "Erm, no, Maester." She paused and kicked at the floor with her boots. "I..I am afraid I may be with child. My mother sent me to you to make sure of it."

"I see..." He trailed off, eyes raking over the young girl, her stomach in particular. But he was careful as to not look judging, this was the young Lady of Deepwood Motte after all. "If you would please lie down My Lady."

Walking over to the small cot in the corner of the Maestors small room, she laying down stiffly and watched as the man came to stand over her. He felt her stomach gently, then her breasts while asking small questions about her last moon blood and how she'd been feeling the past couple of day. It didn't take long for the old man to hum to him self and take a step back, asking her to stand.

"Well My Lady, your thoughts were indeed correct." In that second her heart sunk to her feet, for her worst fears had just been concerned. There was a baby, well, the beginnings of a baby starting to grow within her. "I would say you are no more than a moon into bearing that child, with eight more to come at the most." He explained to her.

"You are sure of this?" She asked, almost on the verge of begging him to take back the words he had just spoken.

"Positive My Lady." He nodded and then returned to sit behind his desk. "I must advise you to not do anything too strenuous during this time My Lady. Such as long or heavy horse back riding, be careful when you ride and take rest. I would suggest not going near a sword or an arrow." Now she could practice cause of this babe. She could understand why but still...what was she meant to do? "Rest plenty My Lady, these next few moons are the most important." She nodded and then looked towards her feet.

"Thank you Maester."

"You're welcome child." Maester Jacobs smiled.

She took that as her cue to leave and fled the room, running down the steps of the tower and straight back to her chambers. The only time she stopped was right outside the door to her chambers as she remembered she'd left her mother there. Fear over took her and Jennisei's feet stayed planted in the narrow hallway for a log while before she pushed open the door.

Amira was still there,only now she was looking through cloaks, most likely deciding which were good enough to take with her to Winterfell. When she paid no attention to Jennisei even entering the room, she stood leaning against the door and cleared her throat. It was clear Amira had been buried in her own thoughts, as she jumped and swung her head around in surprise.

"Oh, Jennisei. Sorry, I was.." Amira trailed off, they both knew what she had been thinking about. "What did the Maester say?" Her tone was dull, no sense of love like there had been earlier.

"He said I was with child." She tried so hard not to break down in front of her mother. She wanted to prove to herself a de very one else that she was stronger than that. So instead Jennisei stood tall, although her frown did not move from her face. "One moon in, eight to go." She repeated his words easy.

He mother failed to speak for a long while and Jennisei was forced to stand there awkwardly. She didn't hold it against her mother, she was most likely trying to figure out a plan of how to deal with all of this. How were they to tell her father, he would be...angry was an understatement.

"Alright." He mother started and sat on the edge of Jennisei's bed before beckoning her to join her mother. "You must ride to The Dreadfort Jennsiei."

"Ride?" The young lady questioned. "Can I not send a raven?"

"No, it may get into the wrong hands and you want Roose Bolton to be the first to hear this news. I can picture the reaction of both him and his parents being better if it were to come from your own mouth." Amira explained, taking her daughters hand in her own. "Things will get difficult from this point Jennisei, I'm not going to lie to you about that." Her voice was soft, like a mothers should be. "When you begin to show, people will stare, people will whisper. But you will be a mother."

"But I don't want a child." Sounding like a child of five, her bottom lip pouted out.

"But you will, sooner than you think. And you have to be prepared. This child will be a bastard."

"I am aware of that mother." Jennisei spoke bitterly. She was not some niave girl, she knew just what the second name of her baby would be already. It would not match her own, it would be dirty and cold.

"They will receive looks, they will not be treated how a legitimate child would have been. But you will be their mother."

A sudden silence fell over the pair and Jennisei let out a long sigh.

"Are you ashamed of me mother?" She asked, twirling the loose strings of her worn tunic around her fingers.

"No, you could never shame me. But...I am disappointed for you Jennisei."

"For me?" Jennisei's face twisted in confusion as she faced Amira.

"Yes, I thought you were smarter than this sweetling. Now...everyone will have an opinion of you before they meet you. They will have an opinion of your son or daughter." Son or daughter. The words echoed in her head. She hadn't thought about the options, she didn't know which she would prefer. "It will be hard, try to prepare yourself. Love that child, because not many others will."

It hurt to hear her mother talk like that. Each word stung. Was she suggesting that she herself would not love her grand child? Jennisei didn't know, she could analyse it with everything else flying around her head like wild dragons.

"When do I travel to The Dreadfort?" She asked.

"You will ride there from Winterfell after our stay there. You will take some of our men. Then you will ride back to Deepwood Motte." Having no other option than to agree with the idea, Jennisei nodded but then looked up with eyes full of dread.

"When must we tell father about this?"

"Tonight." Amira noticed the fear cloud her daughters eyes and sighed, speaking up. "The sooner you tell him Jennisei, the sooner he shall except it and his temper will calm. You know he will not act rash, just be understanding that this is a difficult thing for a Nobel family. All the other house will judge us because of this and...just try to understand." She knew her mother was right, but Amira's words didn't really fill her with the confidence she needed to go up against her father.


	11. Chapter 11

Her body shook as sobs escaped her. Everything her mother had told her was a lie. Her father was a beast. He was not understanding. He was evil. She'd waited for him to calm down as he paced his quarters, screaming and cursing. She'd waited for her mothers words to come true. 'Give him time' she had said. But the more time that passed, the worse he had became.

'"Do not think Jennisei, that this will drift over all of our heads like every other ridiculous occurrence.'"Her father roared. She didn't exactly know which other occurrences he was talking about but Jennisei saw it wise not to ask. After the words 'with child', she had not been able to get another word out to defend her self. Her father had instantly stood from his Lords chair and went red face. She'd never seen him so angry. Jennisei had to admit, she was scared.

"This will stay with you, until the day you die!" Stephan paced behind his desk and linked his hands behind his back in thought. "This will stay with us Jennisei! Do you know how much shame you have brought this family through such a stupid act." She didn't respond, only tried to remember that she had not shamed her mother. It would be okay, she hadn't ruined her family. But it was getting harder and harder to try and convince herself of that.

"You have acted like nothing more than a common whore. Letting that boy do what he did. When a man wants company, a whore house is where he should go but you let him into your chambers." Tears started to slowly fall down Jennisei's cheeks. "You realise people will call you a whore..." Her father paused, his voice falling in volume but becoming darker and more hateful. "Now you mother a bastard. They won't be a noble and as of now you might as well not be." She was running out of tears and that last comment stung. Her own father didn't want her in his house. Right now she might as well not be in his house were the words he'd spoken to her.

"You'll birth a child born to have no purpose. They will not be born as an heir as you were. They will be a waste of air and limbs. The only successful future for them, to work in hard labour or travel to the wall. The child will have no real family, no respectful family. He will find it hard to find love from the people he crosses. Do you realise this?" Jennisei nodded her head, eyes stuck on the ground. The pain in her chest grew harder to bear the more her father spoke. She didn't want this child to start off with but now hearing how much of an actual burden it would be, she wanted to ram a carving knife into her own gut.

"You've made a terrible mistake Jennisei." Her father sighed and then took a seat behind his desk, running his wide eyes over her before adopting a softer tone for his voice. "What do you wish to do?"

"Ho...How do you mean father?" She whispered after a few moments, stuttering as she gasped for breath.

"Well you'll have to keep it now, as it is your pet to look after." Stephan tutted in disgrace. "So do you wish to tell Roose Bolton what it is of his you carry?"

"I feel it would be best to at least make him aware." She nodded, her voice lighter than a summers breeze.

"Very well. You will travel to Winterfell for our stay there and then to The Dreadfort alone. If you are old enough to get yourself into this position you are old enough to travel alone now." Her father spoke darkly, and to his only daughter it truly sounded as if he did not care anymore. "You may take a guard of twenty with you and return when you wish. You never know, we may get lucky and the boy may wish to keep you there with him." The words struck Jennisei and she looked to Stephan, would she like that? She didn't think so... "But I doubt you would be so lucky, he will see it as a hindrance and banish you no doubt." She felt the last drop of hope drain from her and she slumped.

"Yes Father." She nodded and curtsied slightly.

"Now go, back to your chambers. We leave for Winterfell the day after next and I do not wish to see you until then." That was the last stab she felt to her back before she left her father to dwell in her own problems.

Now she lay under the stars at one of the highest points of Deepwood Motte. She starred up at them trying to find a sign, an answer...anything. Any message from the Gods that would give her guidance on how to handle this. A hand drifted down to her stomach as as she began to think about the future, a shooting star shot through the sky, heading East towards the Free Cities. Was that her sign? She wasn't that stupid, what could that be a sign for?

"Who are you?" She whispered to herself and the growing babe in her belly, softly smoothing a hand over the thin material of her tunic. "What will you be?" The vision of a little girl being placed in her arms flashed across her mind and she found her self frowning. At least she would be able to teach the girl how to fight she guessed, how to really shoot with a bow and arrow. She was slowly becoming the best in Deepwood Motte, even surpassing her brother and Jennisei would pledge her child would rise to become best in the Kingdom at least. Then she pictured a boy and her heart thumped at her fathers words about sending her child to the wall. No doubt that if that's where she was forced to send him, he would be the strongest member of the nights watch to ever live. She shook the thoughts from her head and sighed. She could dream of the positives, of her baby being strong and powerful but this was not some pawn or play thing. She would have to care for it, feed it, bath it...love it. And she dreaded each second of even thinking about it, she could dare imagine what it would fee like doing it.

The cold wind made bumps appear up her arms and Jennisei let her eyes flutter shut. At least she'd get to hold another baby before she held her own. Holding the young baby Stark who was only a single year old may give her a little more comfort. But she doubted it. It would only make the situation at hand one million times more real to her. There was only one thing she was sure of at the moment and that was that the life she dreamed of was over.

* * *

The banner men of Deepwood Motte rode ahead of her and behind her. Jennisei rode Winter and had been doing so for the past two days but they were still not even half way into their journey to Winterfell. Her father had only made small talk with her when he needed to, staying mostly at the head of pack of banner men. Her mother did the same only she spoke more kindly, asking how she was feeling. Her brother on the other hand almost acted worse than her father. He barely spoke and when he did it was a grunt, Jennisei knew Phillip though she had shamed the family and therefor shamed his name as the future heir of Deepwood Motte. For he didn't see that he could rule successfully with people's respect if his sister was nothing but a common whore. And he had reminded her, as soon as he had been told by their father, that she would never rule even if she became the Lady of Deepwood Motte after him as no one would listen to her. She would be a disgrace, to much so to rule, her people would not listen. That's what hurt the most, because how could someone like Jennisei, who lusted for power, strike fear into those who tutted at her weak and whorish body.

Numerous times she had let the tears fall, but now there were no more too fall. She would not cry anymore, she would remain strong. Jennisei would show them that this had made her week, she'd remain the same person.

This did not mean she had warmed to the idea of her bastard just yet. If anything, the more her family acted like they were, the more she wanted to kill it before it caused anymore damage.

Jennisei took a quick look behind her, looking to the cart that carried the family's trunks of clothes and the hand maidens that did not wish or have the capability to ride. Seeing this as her only chance to rid her head of sickly thoughts and get a decent conversation with someone, Jennisei turned her horse to ride alongside the cart.

"Good day my Lady's." She smirked upon hearing their gossip die down as she approached. She knew without even looking at them that they were exchanging rumours about herself and growing babe. Who's is was, when it happened, what the child would be like... Jennisei would spit on their gossip and lies but she hadn't talked to anyone for days and as independent as she was, she just wanted to be treated normally again. And she knew these maids would always to that for she was still a lady, a shamed one but a lady and she could crush them in a second should they step out of character. They weren't even meant to know either, but no doubt one had over heard while pressing their sneaky ears up against the thin walls of the castle.

Jennisei looked down at them out the corned of her eyes, her lips still turned up sneakily as they fell silent.

"Good day Milady." They all about muttered at the same time.

"What was the gossip of the day you were all just fussing about?" Jennisei stopped herself from chuckling. But when none of them answered she sighed heavily. "Eh? Let me in on some of it?"

"We were just talking about the new Lord of Winterfell Milady." Florence, the outspoken maid, spoke up in an obviously hurry to cover up the truth.

"Oh, how sweet." Jennisei had been able to practice a lot of her acting skills the past few days. Pretending to be unaffected by her recent discovery in an attempt to look strong to her family. Prendening like nothing was wrong to those that were not to hear a word of this. Pretending that her mother, father, and brothers stares did not feel like a stab in the heart each second of the day.

"Are you looking forward to meeting him Milady?" All the world seemed to be talking about for months now was this little Lord, like he was some King. Of course, he was to be protector of their lands but he was just a baby. He could grow up to be a foul monstrous leader, then he would show the world how reckless they were to judge and trust people so quick. She may have got close to people quick but that didn't mean she trusted them.

She didn't trust Roose Bolton to open his arms and love her and their child under his roof for all of their days to come. She didn't even trust him to open the gates enough to peer through with his cold little eyes. He was harsh, humiliating the highest of people with a simple smirk already, at such a young age. She knew he held less love for her than she even did for him. To Jennisei, Roose Bolton was a spec of dirt on her boot she saw potential in. She saw him open the door for power to her and she still did, even if his seed had set her back a few paces. But there was no trust.

"A fair amount I suppose." Jennisei tilted her head in mock thought. "But it is only a baby, once I have seen him I fair he shall be quite boring."

"But Milady, what about whe-" Florence went to speak but soon silenced herself. Jennisei smirked, she had hoped to whined them up a little, get them to slip up so she could take out some of their frustration on them.

"What about...what Florence?" Her words were sharp and chipped at the maid confidence to speak again. Jennisei's eyes were a harsh green, misty with specs of grey like fog rolling in on the Blackwater Bay. However, they looked evilly kind and understanding as she moved them across the women. They were older than her, most of them by a good few years but that didn't stop Jennisei from treating them as if she were an old Lady who had been ruling for years. She had already felt old than just one and six before but now she was with child she felt as if she'd aged another few years. Standing taller with a stern face.

"Nothing Milady. The thought slipped from my mind." Florence averted her eyes and started playing with the hem of her skirts. She was a loud mouthed girl, but she needed to stop being so stupid. A slip up or more ease dropping could take her life if she wasn't careful.

"You must not be so careless Florence. For what will happen when you have a child?" A spark lit up in Jennisei's eyes and she laughed at herself before tapping Winter with the heels of her feet. "Good day lady's, try not to get into any trouble." And with that she trotted forward to join her family again only she rode behind them all, listening on as her mother on father told her brother how all of this would be his one day. The men. The lands they still walked in which were still in the radius of Deepwood Motte. The power.

The jealously rose in her quicker than it even had. She was just the safety child, the back up incase anything happened to her brother. Which she knew it wouldn't, he would always be there, reining over her as she sat back and did...well...she hadn't really known the answer to that a week or so ago. But now she understood that she would have the job of raising her bastard child. But she didn't know yet whether this was better or worse than nothing.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Thanks for all of you you favourited and followed or reviewed! I still get a like shock when I get a new notification and stuff, I never though anything I wrote would be liked by even one person :p**

**As an answer for **malifcbfan1899**: thanks for reading! The title is in Dothraki, for the experts it may not be greatly translated or made up but I thought it would make it a little different :) but it means 'Her Thorns Covered In Blood' :D**

* * *

The gates to Winterfell opened, accompanied by the sound of chains rattling and men screaming at each other to heave with all their strength. A very dramatically entrance. But Jennisei had expected none the less upon their arrival. Winterfell was the Capital of the North after all and they had a reputation to up keep which included giving guests a grand and, not to mention, warm welcome.

She rode in, like she had done for the last week, behind her parents. Turning her head slightly to the side, she saw The Lord of Winterfell stood proud and tall in the centre of the court yard. By his side, his Tully wife of just over a year. Lady Stark looked, like a mother, if Jennisei had to describe her first thoughts on the young woman. Long red hair flowed down her back and her eyes were a dazzling blue that held the energy and excitement of a mother but the tiredness of having to care for an infant. The same infant causing this laid in her arms, clutched tightly as if the Lady was trying to protect the child from all of the evil that lurked in this world. Jennisei couldn't really get a good look at him as she pulled Winter along side her brothers horse, yet she knew by the end of her stay, she would been sick of the boys face.

Father watching her father dismount his large stallion and help her mother down. Jennisei dropped herself down to the ground with ease and stepped forward, although she remained slightly behind her brother. It was just a step, but the step had always been there, like the difference in gold between a first place and second place champion. It showed him as the older and wiser one, and Jennisei as the young and useless one. In the past as a child, she pouted as a child would at being treated differently to her brother. But now that pout grew into a frown of resentment. One she had to hide so the 'Northern people' didn't think any worse of her than most already did, thanks to the gossiping maids.

"My Lord, it is such a pleasure to be welcomed into Winterfell at this great time." Her father nodded his head, after he walked over to the family, as a show of respect to who she knew was Eddard Stark.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Rosemyre." Lord Stark smiled wide and shook hands tightly with her father. "Winterfell is as much yours as it is mine during your stay." They both nodded at each other in conformation as their host rules and after Stephan greeted Lady Stark and was introduced to the youngest, he turned back to his family.

"Let me introduce you to my family, they will all be keen to meet the young one as well." Stephan said and waved them forward.

Jennisei sighed as she picked up her skirts, the feeling of them heavy on her hips compared to her usual attire. Her hair was done up in neat curls with a jewel head band keeping the strays out of her face. Her mothers made her up to be pretty for their arrival and she felt every bit as uncomfortable as she looked and more, as she walked towards the Starks.

Her mother was first, dropping into a deep, professional curtsy. Then her brother who tried to give a charming smile as he bowed. The family all smiled and nodded their head in return to Jennisei's family, their friendly facade never dropping until she too was introduced.

"And my daughter, Jennisei." He may have tried to hide it well in front if his hosts, but Jennisei still heard the icy tone in her fathers voice. Letting her know that even though they had arrived, she wasn't going to be getting any loving father or equal treatment still.

Never the less, she curtsied like the good noble lady she was and smiled and the Starks. Her good acting practice coming into great use once more. She didn't understand how this man had gained this title, just because he helped stab the old mad kind in the back. It was an easy death, no fight, no win...just a defeat. But then again, Jennisei had been sheltered from politics as a girl so she really had no proper input. She hoped to one day though, she wanted to know that of a Lord like Eddard Stark.

Jennisei was pulled out of her deep thoughts when a gurgle and light whine came from the bundle lying in Catelyn Starks arms.

It was then, as she stood close to Lady Stark that she saw the small baby for the first time. The one she'd been made to travel all this way for. As she stood back up straight her eyes stayed, placed on the boys face. She couldn't recall ever having seen a babe before. Ever since finding out she was going to mother one of her own she had tried to picture it, the small limbs and features. But this small creature in front of her surpassed all of her images. Of course, over the years she seen new horns wrapped in blankets and sheltered in their mothers arms. But never revealed and up close like this. The children she was used to seeing was those of four or five as they ran around the courtyard back in her home.

"Let me introduce me son and heir..." Eddard began to introduce and he wrapped an arm around his wife. "Robb Stark."

He had been given a powerful name. And this baby. This baby was so much more than just a child running around. Jennisei couldn't take her eyes from him as he slowly moved his arm, a hand reaching to clutch for his mothers dress.

For the first time, the first real time, Jennisei wasn't finding it hard to imagine herself stood in Catelyn's position. With a baby in her arms and a genuine smile on her face. In the past week and a half while everything had been realised and thought about inside her head, it had been misty and uncertain. She had always been miserable. Frowning. Cursing at her new born for never being still or silent. But now, seeing child made her want to smile. She couldn't explain even to herself why or how, but it did. The child would be as much hers as it would be Roose's and she would do anything for it, she'd have to.

On the journey to Winterfell she had thought how now instead of nothing, her future would now be a mother. This was an opportunity for her. She already had her child and therefor no need to sit and long for a husband like her parents wanted. This baby had granted her freedom, as for sure no man would want a reflected bride and mother as their bride.

"Let us show you to your chambers." Lady Stark spoke up, breaking Jennisei's trance. "I'm sure your all tired from travelling and will wish to rest before the feast tonight." Of course there would be a feast, any excuse for a feast would be taken up by most men. With one last quick look at Robb, she scurried away after her mother and a maid to be shown to her room.

* * *

It was hours later, and the sky was turning a deep red over the mountains which could be seen past Winterfell outside Jennisei's window. She had been left to rest by everyone and she knew she would no be disturbed until the feast was due to start in a not her few hours. So she hadn't chose to sleep like the other, but instead to think as for this was the first time she had been truly alone in a week.

Her first thoughts had went to Roose and the words she was to mutter to him in the time approaching. But then within seconds she'd though of the bastard again and with it, the image of Robb appeared in her mind.

He was to be The Lord of this place, this grand castle she was staying in. With it's lands and the people...the whole North was to be his. He'd grow and be respected...he already was respected. Everyone in the North would fall at his feet, kiss his hand, beg for his mercy. And it was all just handed from him, since the day he took his first breath.

What would her own child have? If a girl, she would not be bowed to and asked for in marriage or to dance at the grandest of balls. If a boy, he would not be feared or looked up to and lusted after. They would be spat on, called a bastard, their mother a whore. No lands to inherit, no castle to live in, no family to love them. She knew that even if her family came out of their spell of hatred for her, it would just come back stronger and harsher when the baby was born. All they're have was her and that's what hit Jennisei. If she was all they were going to have in this world then she should be there with a smile and loving arms wide open. It was to be her flesh and blood, and it was her mistake but she would do her best for it, use it to her advantage.

After all they may not have been able to inherit anything from the Rosemyre side, but to the Bolton side... Roose Bolten was heir to the Dreadfort and he should need an heir himself. She had been stupid not to have thought of it earlier, but then it had hit her. Should Roose turn her away, she could always pull that card. The child was to be his successor, he'd be a bastard but they would always wed. It was not exactly what Jennisei wanted, but with a family that did not want her, it may have been a better option to fleeing home alone.

But then again Roose wasn't that stupid. He wasn't the type to fall for something as simple as that. He'd probably rather kill the child then take them in.

All the thoughts clouded her head and one plan after another made her dizy. She could run away with the child. To where? She would make them someone. How? She was only one little lady in a large land if seven Kingdoms. It was all getting to much to handle, but the first thing that she had decided for definite was that she would love this child as it grew older. She would teach it to shoot a bow even better than she could and as the time passed, she'd work the rest out. But she'd give it a life, a more loving life than her parents were giving her.

* * *

**Leave a review! ...please? ;) **


End file.
